


Decino Drabbles 德帕断章/短篇合集

by thirteenze



Category: Dog Day Afternoon (1975), Joker (2019), Taxi Driver (1976), The Devil's Advocate (1997), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), The Irishman (2019)
Genre: Crossover, Gang Rape, M/M, Prostitution, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenze/pseuds/thirteenze
Summary: A collection of my Decino characters drabbles.
Relationships: Michael Corleone/Vito Corleone, Robert De Niro/Al Pacino, Thomas Cowan/David Fisk, Travis Bickle/Sonny Wortzik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. 四生四世

春.

我从不知道，世界是金色的。——Feuerzauber，Louis Untermeyer

Travis晚班收工回家时，发现Sonny还呆在床上。

“我感冒了。” Sonny理直气壮地从被子里伸出头，纽约春季的热潮将他整个人都蒸得湿淋淋的。

Travis将外套在出租屋内仅有的一把椅子上挂好，然后是背心和枪套：“这不可能，今天足有110度。”

汗滴在Sonny的睫毛上形成一层水雾，他努力地眨眨眼睛，又往毯子上蹭，成功把自己搞得更加混乱：“空调又坏了，我热得发抖。”

Sonny总能给自己找到理由不出门，大多数理由都毫无逻辑，他最擅长的事情就是将自己塞到羊绒毯底下一口气睡上二十多个小时，哪怕在偶尔离开床的间隙里也总是迷迷瞪瞪，睡眼惺忪，他的未来就和街头的大多数年轻人一样，要么去犯罪，要么去流浪，要么一边犯罪一边流浪。

直到Travis捡到了他。

“我会给我们挣到钱的。” Sonny抱着毯子坐起来，他上次回家时穿的白衬衫还没换过，脏兮兮地耸拉在肩头，“我会搞到很多钱，然后你，我，我们一起去洛杉矶。”

他没受过什么教育，却总能说出好听话，特别是住进Travis的公寓之后，Sonny几乎天天在晚间向对方许愿，都是小孩似的承诺，我会给你好吃的，我会给你买衣服，我会帮你造子弹——通常，Travis只会不动声色地无视他。

西海岸的公社活动正逐渐成为潮流，Sonny最近老是着迷地盯着电视，日复一日地看记者们报道那些衣着花哨的年轻人们聚集在一起，分享彼此的储蓄和大麻，他们什么也不用做，就仅仅是赤* 裸着做* 爱，又赤* 裸着唱歌——

“——到那去抢上一笔，我们就可以离开美国了！”

Travis看的书比Sonny稍微多一点，足够他察觉后者计划中的不对劲之处：“我听说他们不允许每个人有钱。”

Sonny露出怀疑神色：“为什么？那是怎么回事？”

“我不知道。” Travis故作镇定地回答道，在Sonny追问的目光下有点露怯，毕竟他知道的也没有那么多，“没有钱，就不会有人抢……为了公平，大概是这样。”

“狗屁。” Sonny不假思索地点评道。

Travis不说话了，一天结束之际，他的脾气往往好得惊人，和白天迥然不同。他把一个快餐纸袋放在桌上，从里边掏出一杯可乐递给Sonny。

Sonny迫不及待地将冰可乐贴在脸上，问：“你不上晚班了？”

Travis一边撕汉堡的包装纸一边抬起袖口，让Sonny看见泛黄衬衫几片新鲜血迹，他并没费心去解释到底发生了什么，因为Sonny事实上对此毫不关心。

最开始，当Sonny第一次看着Travis将床叠得整整齐齐，随身揣着三把自制手枪离开的时候，还吓得以为Travis要出门去死。

“我们没有干净衬衫了。” 果然，Sonny很不高兴地哼道，作为在下城区长大的纽约人，他自认为已经见识足够丰富的怪事，有的人会掏钱让自己被鞭打，有的人在贫民窟的小阁楼里养二十只猫，而Travis会时不时地杀几个人，这实在不值得大惊小怪，唯一可惜的是Travis无论如何不肯带回受害者的钱包。

“我并不是去打劫。” Travis很不赞同地看着他，每当他露出这副神气，Sonny就知道当前话题该结束了。

“你真无聊，要我说，我早看上一个好目标。” Sonny将可乐吸管咬得咯吱咯吱响，又讲起了自己的点子，“有个乐队最近老是在报纸上出现，他们唱布鲁斯，节奏布鲁斯——诸如此类的，那个主唱在附近买过姑娘，你去干掉他，一准将他们气疯。”

Travis慢条斯理地将酸黄瓜从汉堡里挑出来，头也不抬地说：“好啊。”

“不对！我要先去抢一把，你再杀了他们。”

“你完全没有感冒。” Travis迎着Sonny兴奋得闪闪发亮的眼睛，认真地说道，“现在就拿上你的枪出门。我们需要一点钱来买早餐。”

夏. 

牧羊人轻声哭泣，在他头顶上方，铺陈着惊雷与命运。——L' Estat，Antonio Lucio Vivaldi*

（平行时空一二代同龄AU）

Vito在回家的路上与Michael擦身而过。

当时他在挑橘子，橘子和甜椒，现在水果店老板不太怕他了，还出声指点，那个橙子看着还好，其实熟得快透了。

Vito就笑一笑，说谢谢，将手中的坏橙子放回去。

他每天步行两条街左右，刚好走完纽约下城的小意大利区，轿车在街拐角等候，Vito乐意花时间亲近自己的街区和邻居们，他们停在路边向他脱帽致敬，而他微笑点头，像国王又像父亲。

当行人第二次向两边让行，Vito就知道是Michael来了，一辆黑色的高级座驾，和这肮脏街区并不相称，可新一辈更喜欢Michael，他的车，他的丝质西装，他干净漂亮，没有口音，助手为他拿着最新式的左轮手枪。

Michael的劳斯莱斯缓缓驶过，Vito侧身让得远了一些，免得溅上泥泞，Michael在后座上，没有什么表情，他并不望向窗外，也不回应大家的致意。

他有个大哥，曾经有个大哥，在一场埋伏中吃了枪子，Bacini家的人把他打成了筛子，现场留下两磅多重的子弹壳，Michael亲自去将大哥的尸体接了回来，死者在自己的社区里是受爱戴的，老邻居们从家里探出头，为他在胸前画十字，像英雄回到故乡。

像英雄回到故乡。这是Michael说的，仿佛从中受了安慰，他低声说着，将脸埋在手心里。

他在Vito面前哭了，自从他哥哥死后还是第一次，Michael坐在沙发上，颤抖着弯下腰，将表情隐藏起来，可他确确实实是在哭泣，雪白的衬衫领子揉作一团，看上去那么年轻，年轻又悲伤。

盛夏的密荫将阴影投在房间内，影影绰绰，破碎的光线中，Vito安静地注视着Michael，等待他回过神来，这个骄傲的小教父，他不要被亲吻，也不要被拥抱。

终于，Michael从掌心里抬头，他的头发乱了，眼睛发红，脸上还有泪水，Vito不喜欢看到男人痛哭，他在母亲惨死当晚也没有流泪，哪怕只有独自一人，软弱也是可耻的。但他对Michael很宽容，可能因为他并不像是个西西里的男人，或者说，他有时候看上去都不像是个真人。

Michael在整理自己的衣服，其中一颗扣子和线头勾在一起，他心烦意乱地扯了两下，神色间隐约蕴藏着一股无因的暴怒。

“不要生衬衫的气。” Vito说，声音里带着一点笑意，还有一点爱。

“我很抱歉。” Michael低声道，要是面对其他任何一个人，他会马上收敛自己，恢复冷静，可是在Vito面前，他只是简单地停了下来。他仍旧乱七八糟地坐着，以一种被伤害过的姿势，又生气、又倔强地盯着地板。

他知道自己能够从Vito那里得到爱，这是对方的魔力之一，Vito能让所有人感到自己既珍贵，又被理解。Michael用余光去看Vito，他感到自己在孤独和恐惧中下坠，或许Vito会接住他，或许他在那之前就死了。

“我希望你吻我。” Michael轻轻地说，那么轻，如同要融化在夏日里的冰。

秋.

（正当杀戮）

虚空焦灼，光的惊悸，告诫我无爱的当年。——End of Summer, Stanley Kunitz

我想.....

Rooster睁开眼睛，闹钟还没有响，百叶窗外是灰蓝色天光，室内很冷，他把毯子往上扯了扯，发现床的另一半是空的。

想要一把刀。

深秋的冷气冲淡了屋内的暧昧气味，昨夜的访客已经离开，Rooster竟然对此毫无察觉，作为一个警察来说，或许他睡得过于熟了。

他盯着天花板，阳光将雪白石灰切割成道道碎片，簌簌落下将他淹没。

想打碎那盏台灯。

Turk正在谈论他的小女友是怎么送了他一套颇具侮辱性的皮具，以他逐渐变宽的身材足要抹掉两磅爽身粉才能穿进去的那种。他和其他所有讨了年轻女孩欢心的中年男人一样，笨拙地摸索着前者每一项新潮爱好，以此证明自己还足够酷。

“你知道还有什么东西需要抹两磅爽身粉吗？” Rooster轻轻一笑，“昨天拉回来的那个流浪汉。听说Karen差点就吐了。”

这个不太合时宜的笑话让Turk停了下来，他皱着眉头看Rooster：“怎么了？”

“嗯？”

Turk说：“你很不高兴，从今天早上开始就是。”

他真是个难以捉摸的男人，Rooster轻蔑地想，一方面来说，Turk永远能分辨出他的笑话后边到底是漫不经心还是充满恶意，另一方面，在他有限的形容词库里，人类的所有心情都可以用高兴和不高兴来概括。

Rooster做了个鬼脸，以他的年纪而言，看上去轻佻得有点怪异，Turk倒是早已经习惯了搭档的做派，Rooster是一个被痛苦和秘密纠缠的好人，每个人都有秘密，警察最了解惊扰它们的后果。

他拍了拍Rooster的肩膀，没说什么就走开了。

想要呼吸。

Rooster在自己的办公桌前坐下，电脑旁边放着一个奇丑无比的小人座像，是Karen在上个圣诞节送给他的。Turk偷偷摸摸地拿走了Rooster的一张照片，这对毫不般配的情侣一起在当时流行的泥塑店里为Rooster捏了一个他自己。

那小人仰头哈哈大笑，嘴角咧成一个非常蠢的弧度，脸捏得过窄，眼睛过大，上色极可怕，看上去像只兴高采烈的青蛙。Rooster无数次想要把它砸碎，最后却只是轻轻地摸了摸它的头。

每一年，每个月，每天清晨，Rooster从梦中醒来，都对自己说，他再也不爱Turk了。

他冷漠地注视着Turk在大厅那头的背影，他们已经老了，两个在警探位置上足足呆了五十多年的老家伙，就像剧院里那些七八十岁的龙套演员，大家不得不示以尊敬，私下里却都觉得他们可悲，而Turk每天架势十足地在年轻警员面前走来走去，一点也没有意识到周围隐秘难言的眼神。

“你有没有看过’完美犯罪’？”*

当Turk回到他桌前时，Rooster忽然问他。

“那是什么？”

“一部话剧，看过的人都说它烂透了。”

“噢。”

“那个女主演足足把这剧本演了三十二年。” 

“既然她愿意如此。” Turk漫不经心地说。

——或许他意识到了。或许他不在乎。

想要大笑。

到了这会儿，Rooster已经把昨天晚上在他房间里过夜的那个人名字忘了，那是个漂亮男人，可爱又热烈地迷恋他，那双碧蓝色的眼睛里有一点新奇，又有一点居高临下，他还不知道Rooster已经看了出来：他不过只是一个上了年纪的普通警官，除了自己他还有什么机会？Rooster接受了对方的亲吻，那小伙子就以为Rooster会珍惜他。

等他们再次精疲力尽，双双躺下时，他毫不留恋地翻过身子，明白仍然没有人能比得上Turk。

如果你们能看见他年轻的时候，他高傲得像头雄鹿，轻盈沉默，熠熠生辉。

想尖叫。

Turk碰了碰Rooster的肩膀，递给他一杯咖啡。

“该干活了。”他示意道，将警徽别在自己外套上。Rooster看着他，从廉价咖啡到Turk手背上的皱纹，就像过去五十年里的每一天那样。他怀疑Turk什么都知道。

Rooster曾经还抱有希望，他警觉地试探过，精明地策划过，在他们还都年轻的时候，Rooster在棒球训练场的更衣室跟Turk疲惫地倒在一块，Turk浓密的黑发蹭着他的肩膀，而Rooster用一根手指很嫌弃地将他推开。

想要做梦。

那个时候，他看着Turk的眼睛，在心里悄悄地想，未来的某一天，某个时刻，他会不会也有一点爱我。

*Perfect Crime，评价极低的外宽街话剧，女主演从1987年演出至今。

冬.

他们静止如幽灵，否认拥有过一切曾经。—— It sifts from Leaden Sieves, Emily Dickinson

“我小时候也很穷。” Jimmy曾经这样说，完全无视Frank充满怀疑的眼神，“我和兄弟们会在垃圾箱里边翻罐头，一扎压扁了的罐头铁片可以赚回50美分。”

Jimmy试图用自己平易近人的童年经历打动他，但Frank并不很吃这一套，他一如既往地点点头，用那副“你是老板，你说的什么都对”的神气，简单地回答：“好的。”

Jimmy挫败地耸拉下肩膀，这让他整个人看上去似乎又小了一点，他问道：“你是不是讨厌这份活？”

Frank想了一秒钟——真的，他扎扎实实地想了想这个问题，然后才回答：“不，先生。”

“你站在这里就好像根本不想在这似的。已经一个星期了，你都没有和这里的人主动说过话。”

“我不知道要说什么。” Frank回答。

他也不知道Jimmy到底对自己有什么不满意的，Frank打小就不是个万人迷，但他也从来没办砸过上边交待的事，那些意大利人都知道，只要他们发出的指令足够清楚，Frank就准能做到。可是Jimmy的要求实在是让他有点疲于应付，在他上任后的这一个星期内，这位工会主席永远能在他身上挑出刺来，你为什么不吃冰淇淋？你怎么不说话？你为什么一定要站在房间那头？——

“——他不喜欢我，Hoffa先生。”

Frank这样对Russell说。

Russell的表情几乎没有变化，和平常一样轻声细语：“为什么？”

Frank略有一点焦虑，与其说是担心丢掉这份工作，不如说是Jimmy对他本人带来的困扰：“我不知道，他……他对我不太满意。”

Russell很和气地笑了，他看着Frank就像看着自己的孩子犯傻：“相信我，要是Jimmy Hoffa当真不喜欢你，你会知道的。”

Frank在心里叹气，他知道自己不能抱怨得太厉害，Russell不是个乐意听抱怨的人。

“坐下来。” 这天晚上，Jimmy指了指身边的沙发，再次问道，“来点冰淇淋吗？”

Jimmy充满活力，爱开玩笑，还能随时随地把人骂进墙里，但他并不难应付，至少对于Frank来说，Frank隐约地察觉到Jimmy的精明之处，他只对重要的人物发火，又和工人们如同兄弟一般说话。

Frank拒绝了冰淇淋，技术上讲，他现在仍旧在工作时间。

“你是个无聊的家伙。” Jimmy不大高兴地说，“有没有人这么跟你说过？”

又来了。Frank张了张嘴，重新闭上。

“你是不是不喜欢我？” Jimmy忽然问。

什么？

Frank的社交能力仅仅够支撑着他保持面无表情不要动摇。

Jimmy将冰淇淋杯放在一边，皱着眉头打量他，带着一种气恼的，无可奈何的神色：“通常情况下不想合作的人我只会让他们滚，但是你，你才来这一个星期，我到底做了什么事让你每分钟都想离我八英里远？”

这跟Frank设想中的质问完全不一样，他因此沮丧地发现自己又结巴了：“你什么事也没做，什么事也没有，Hoffa先生。”

Jimmy眼睛里的怀疑并未打消：“这跟我房间里的那些年轻侍应生有关吗？”

什么？？？

向上帝起誓，Frank这辈子也没有这么尴尬过，他根本不在乎什么侍应生，也对Hoffa先生的私生活毫无兴趣，大人物可以操任何人，大人物只需要安静的跑腿机器，这就是Frank在战场和工作中学到的所有知识。

他向来对这些人没有任何想法，不需要，不允许，也无足轻重。他们看Frank是一把冰冷的手枪，Frank眼中的他们也不过是一群面目模糊的权力动物。

“我不……” 他努力发出声音，同时感觉到自己脑子正在逐渐升温，“我没有…..我是说，我对您没有任何意见，先生，我只是想要做好工作。”

Jimmy瞪着他老半天，似乎是在评判他的诚实，又像是在盘算着怎么将他嚼碎了吃下去，过了一会儿，他终于不耐烦了：“你他妈给我坐下来。”

这一次，Frank从善如流地照做了。

“我不乐意有人叫我先生。” Jimmy继续用他不容置疑的语气说，“叫我Jimmy。我也不喜欢有人像个柱子似的站在我的卧室里边，如果你希望继续留在这儿，我们就要成为朋友，明白吗？”

Frank从来没有遇见过把“我们要成为朋友”这种话说得这么颐指气使的人，听上去跟“我要在此时此地打爆你的头”根本没有区别。

Jimmy重新拿起自己的冰淇淋杯，好像终于了结了一桩什么难题，心满意足地冲自己点了点头：“我们说清楚了吗？”

忽然之间，Frank发现自己有一点喜欢这个人了。

他仍旧没有去碰他的那份冰淇淋，Jimmy则在他面前十分坦然地，像个小孩似的把玻璃杯刮得干干净净，今天气温只有零下3度，室外已经积了好几英尺厚的雪，这并不是吃冰的好时机，他今晚多半会胃痛。

他似乎曾经也这样注视过一个人，纽约的深冬夜里，壁炉前的两张沙发椅。

“Hoffa先生……Jimmy。” 自从他们见面以来，Frank第一次主动开了口，

“我们以前是否认识？”


	2. 魔鬼代言人/小丑

约翰米尔顿是撒旦。*

鉴于这世界上有且只有一位撒旦，我们并不知道为什么他要费劲给自己再起个名字。

无论如何，在最近几十年里，他更喜欢别人称呼自己为米尔顿先生，这名字听上去既高傲，又森严，暗示主人出身显赫，而且钱多得花不完。

其中只有最后半句话是真的。

米尔顿不傲慢，也不严肃，他打心眼里觉得自己平易近人，和谁都能交得上朋友，当然了，在撒旦生涯的早期，他也不得不行一些神迹，把动静搞得特别吓人，但这都是为了大家好。

“你刚刚说你想要占领全世界。” 莫瑞富兰克林指出。

莫瑞（从来没人叫他的姓）是一位主持人，更准确地说，是英语国家最知名的主持人之一，他已经在这行干了五十年，从来没有迟到、缺席或者在特约嘉宾掏出手枪时动一动眉毛，电视台的工作人员都觉得他有点毛病。

这天中午，他们在纽约中城的一家顶楼酒吧见面了。

见面经过如下：

米尔顿向坐在角落里的莫瑞走去，并自我介绍道：“你好，我是撒旦。”

莫瑞同他握了手，说：“你好，撒旦先生。” 他显然觉得没必要介绍自己是谁，名人都这样。

米尔顿说：“我有一个占领世界的新点子。”

莫瑞说：“荣幸之至。”

然后米尔顿在莫瑞对面落座，两个人开始交谈。

——要听明白这场对话，我们首先需要知道几个事实。

第一，米尔顿并不邪恶。没办法，上帝并没将他造成一个邪恶的天使，这多少有点令撒旦困扰，因为这几千年来，人类在开启每一段黑暗历史的成就上都比他捷足先登，就前者的宽容标准而言，米尔顿顶多算是个坏脾气、爱捉弄人、说话没遮没拦的可爱老头。

第二，莫瑞并非仅仅是个主持人。

莫瑞是一名受过感召的信徒，这份感召，毫无疑问，来自撒旦。米尔顿惯于在世界上安放自己的众多代言人，他们替他为现代社会带来了不少乐子，其中一位得力员工在欧洲研制出了可口可乐的配方，米尔顿因此奖励他的灵魂永生堕落。

莫瑞的成就并不那么立竿见影，这正是米尔顿欣赏他的地方，撒旦更喜欢精细的手艺人。莫瑞秀花了快五十年的时间让所有观众们相信脱口秀是一项有意义的产业，从他之后，无数躲在地下室里的倒霉艺人前赴后继地把自己的脑子浪费在构思毫无记忆点的俏皮话上，全世界则开始习惯于吃饭或者睡觉前盯着他们傻笑半个小时。

多亏了莫瑞，让米尔顿在其他地方搞得一团糟之后，至少能心满意足地知道人类稳定地比昨天更蠢了一些。

莫瑞此前没有见过米尔顿，对他而言，后者和他想象中的魔鬼差得有点远，米尔顿没长着黑翅膀，头上没有犄角，当他在人群中坐下时，现场也没有变成一片燃烧的红海。要说现代社会的撒旦看上去跟每一个身着丝质西装的上流人士有什么不同，那就是他眼睛里那份狂放的快乐，这种气质不可能出现在其他任何跟他同样有钱的人身上。

米尔顿哪怕是在街头闲着遛弯，也能遛出当年向神子指点万国的气势*，上帝为他的骄傲盖了章，他就是骄傲本身。

“我的计划里包括你。” 米尔顿举起酒杯。

莫瑞沉吟着，他并不是一个狂信徒，就像有人生性善良，因此决定接近上帝那样，莫瑞天性波澜不惊，当魔鬼把轻蔑和怀疑注入他的心灵中时，他同意那份讽刺劲儿和自己的专业工作很合得来，这就像一次双向招聘。

米尔顿说：“我要让你成为世界大战的动员前线。”

一阵短暂的沉默，然后，莫瑞问道：“就这？”

米尔顿露出了一个恶狠狠的垂涎微笑，一位侍者刚好把他点的烟熏鳕鱼给端上桌，并感到有必要嘱咐一句：“还很烫，先生，建议您先等上半分钟。”

“我能问问你究竟指的是什么吗？” 莫瑞说。

“不。” 米尔顿得意洋洋地说，“我现在只能告诉你，世界各地已经被种下了暴乱的种子，我看见癫狂与懒惰在未来并驾齐驱，血从密苏里河畔流向小亚细亚，海蛇从地底探出头来，万民都要悲哭。”

“所以，跟当下没什么两样。” 莫瑞说完，又补充道，“除了海蛇那部分。”

事实上，米尔顿不太确定那条被他埋了一万多年的巨蛇是不是还活着，如今只有印度洋附近的岛民还时不时过去喂喂它，他们还给它起了个特别酷的名字。*

“你是末日到来之前第一批被招募的人类，你应该感到荣幸。” 米尔顿张开双臂，有那么一瞬间，旁边的几桌食客似乎看到黑色大翅膀在空中扑腾了几下，“你将成为世界的信使！”

但是，类似的头衔莫瑞已经拥有得太多了，“喜剧之王”、“美国国宝”、“宝藏老头”、还有“1970-1980 世界最性感男士TOP100第一名”，到他这个年纪的人，已经不再会为荣誉轻易动容。

“有什么需要我准备的吗？” 知名主持人彬彬有礼地问。

“到时候你就会知道。” 米尔顿脸上又挂起了那副冷酷神秘的微笑，看上去却跟圣诞节前夜等在楼梯间前的青少年没有什么两样。话说回来，要是他当真有那么冷酷神秘，就不会大张旗鼓地跑来跟莫瑞发表预告了。

莫瑞点点头，随即发觉自己的表现并不符合撒旦的预期，赶紧接道：“我会耐心等待。”，过了几秒钟，他又加上，“作为您忠实的仆人。”

撒旦勉为其难地接受了这份恭维。

可是莫瑞没有等到世界末日。

两天后的节目现场，莫瑞死了。

*撒旦设定基于圣经官设及各种二设及我的胡扯

*圣经：撒旦用地上万国诱惑耶稣，耶稣说你滚（不是

*阿难陀舍沙


	3. 正义杀戮（站街梗）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全文警告tag集中出现于本章。

“ID？”  
Rooster靠在墙上翻了个白眼。他现在很累了，午夜三点，上一个客人刚提上裤子离开，Rooster打赌自己的膝盖被石墙间的裂缝硌出了淤青。  
“请出示你的ID，先生。”  
“我看起来像未成年吗，长官？”  
Rooster还有下半句话没有说，未成年才不会大半夜的还站在街头找活呢。年轻人有自己的夜店，冰镇威士忌，香烟，愿意为酒店和暖气付钱的高档客户。Rooster也曾经年轻过。  
巡警不为所动，他看上去挺面生，Rooster从没见过这位警官。  
“Charlie警官哪去了？他还欠我二十块钱呢，给他来一套口活能用上我平时三倍的时间。”  
面前的新警官耳朵红了，他压低声音，好让自己的尴尬不那么明显：“ID。”  
Rooster不情不愿地掏出自己的钱包，他也没有别的俏皮话好说了，事实上，他感觉自己有点头晕，上半夜的一位客人将他在后巷里剥了个精光，考虑到纽约十月份的天气，Rooster还额外多收了对方三十块钱，当时他上半身蹭着砖地上冰冷的青苔，光着两条大腿在寒风中打颤——准是那单生意让他受了冻，当然之后几单也没好到哪去。  
新巡警仔仔细细地检查Rooster的ID，像要从水印中看出什么贩毒密码似的。Rooster站在原地很不舒服地连换了好几个姿势，他体内的东西还没弄出来，他从来不要求客人戴套，婊子不需要用套，这能让他再多赚上十块钱。Rooster跟街拐角的汽车旅店老板挺熟的，每单生意之后，他能溜进某个空房间草草清洗一下，坏处是有时候老板会趁机进来把他按在浴缸里免费操一回。Rooster讨厌免费。  
Rooster也讨厌警察。他讨厌头晕脑胀地站在冷风里，屁股里含着精液，腿软得恨不能跪下，还要等待陌生人慢慢研究自己18岁时的照片。  
“我可以就在这吸你的阴茎，如果这能让你快一点的话，长官。”  
Rooster冷冰冰地说。  
他不是真心的。他能看出来这名陌生警察并不是那种人，他不会在巡逻途中用一个免费的婊子让自己休息休息，也不会命令他向警局里值班男性提供服务来换取保释。Rooster这么说只是为了让对方难堪，他从来管不住自己的嘴，无论这套与生俱来的刻薄本性给他带来过多少麻烦。  
新来的巡警并没有表示感兴趣，他预料到了，可对方竟然也没有生气，他只是将ID匆匆丢了回来，并且从帽檐下面投来抱歉的一瞥。  
“Winchester大道那边有家教堂收容所，你知道吗？……他们那还有空位。”  
Rooster又看了他一眼，更加确定对方对这片街区一无所知，他不知道教堂里边会发生什么，也不知道收容所会发生什么，他到底是怎么当上警察的？  
”行。” Rooster使劲眨了眨自己发沉的眼皮，“我这就去看看。”  
他才不会呢。

2

Rooster这一周倒霉透顶。  
自星期二晚上开始，他就断断续续地发着烧，以前还能凑合过去的鸡尾疗法：一杯白兰地+维生素片根本没用，躺在单人床上头痛欲裂的Rooster连挂了熟客的十七八个电话，还在稍微好点的时候冲着几个随机被接通的号码发脾气（一位保险推销员被他足足刁难了半个钟头，还体贴地问他要不要喝杯蜂蜜水）。顺理成章地，他的生意也进入了寒冬，没人想操一个魂不守舍，喉咙里叫不出声来，还时不时含着阴茎发困的婊子，Rooster不得不将价格一再压低，街头传言他终于染上了毒瘾。  
现在，他又被警察给拦了下来。  
“你不能往那边去，先生。”  
Rooster抬起头，和那个彬彬有礼的声音认出了彼此，上周非要检查他ID的高个子同他的搭档正站在Rooster每天揽客的那家酒吧门口，他们身后的街道被黄封线围了起来。  
“为什么？那是……那是我的地方。”  
Rooster脑子还有点迷糊，不然不会说出这样的蠢话，果然，另一名警察短促地嗤笑了一声。  
“这里刚刚被划定为案发现场，先生，所有人都不能过去——” 新来的警察试图向Rooster解释，而他的同事用很不耐烦的声气打断了他：  
“——滚到别的地方做生意，老家伙，不然你也可以跟我们回去。”  
Rooster一言不发地站着，站了一会儿，伸手撕掉了那条黄封线。  
他没办法解释自己为什么要这么做，下城区的人们都知道Rooster是个麻烦精，他头顶上一个抽成的老鸨都没有，因为没人想被他招惹出的乱子搅和进去。他总要说出不该说的话，挑衅不该挑衅的人，结局总归是被揍个半死或是操个半死，Rooster脑子有点毛病，他们说，虽然这在磕药鸡遍地的街头也不是什么大问题。  
“你他妈以为自己在干什么？！”  
另一个警察正冲他大喊大叫，可这只让Rooster头更痛了，他往后退一步，想要远离噪音源，肩膀却忽然传来剧痛，一阵头晕眼花之后，Rooster才意识到自己被按在了警车车门上，双手反铐在后。  
这个姿势他倒是挺熟悉，熟悉到他几乎是不加思索地分开了双腿。这片街区的上一任巡逻警察（天知道Charlie被调到哪去了）总喜欢这么操他，警车停在没有摄像头的角落，Rooster铐上手铐，伏在引擎盖上高高抬起下身，Charlie喜欢听他当天的生意，有多少男人已经光顾过他，在什么地方，用什么姿势，有没有操到他高潮，如果同意加钱，Rooster还会允许Charlie用上警棍，这项服务收费不低，因为那根棍子往往会将Rooster折磨得好几天合不拢双腿。  
冰凉的金属触感让Rooster稍微清醒了一点，他额头抵着车门，模模糊糊地听见两个警察在争论什么，铐上他的警察叫那个高个子Turk，Turk的声音有点发急，有只言片语飘过来，“没有必要”，以及“他不太对劲”……  
然后，终于，Rooster如愿以偿地昏了过去。

这是第四个人。Rooster艰难地喘了一口气，趁机将刚刚射在嘴里的精液吐到地下，没有额外报酬的话，Rooster从来不会多费事将它咽下去，当然了，在他已经为拘留室里的三个警察提供了免费服务之后，这点偷懒也不会让他显得更体面一些。  
对于他们来说，一切都是生意，有时候能收到钱，有时候免费，从来不会有人提到轮奸，警察们不会，Rooster也不会，这字眼太严肃了，好像让婊子多干几趟活真是什么大不了的事似的。  
Rooster摇摇欲坠地跪在拘留室的地砖上，站在他面前的警察揪着他的头发，毫无章法地将自己的阴茎往Rooster嘴里塞，他们并不指望着Rooster能乖乖地给每个人来一套口活，这不是什么夜店VIP房间，只是无聊夜班里的一场快速发泄。即使努力地放松喉咙，Rooster还是被他们粗暴捅入的动作呛住了好几次，而每当他想往后退一点获取新鲜空气时，身后正操着他的人就会格外用力几下，直到Rooster踉跄着将面前的阴茎更深地吞进去。  
第五个人。Rooster感觉到有液体顺着自己大腿根部缓缓滑落，粘稠的是精液，更温热一些的是血——他并没有被撕裂，Rooster当然是很耐操的，头顶的警官们还曾用嘲笑的语气称赞他是个天生的下贱东西，被轮番侵犯了一个多小时也还是又紧又热——早些时候，其中一个警察用皮带狠狠地抽了他一顿，令Rooster确信自己未来两个星期都无法好好坐下。鞭痕主要落在他的屁股和大腿上，他身上的这个男人喜欢在每次挺进时搓揉这些崭新伤口，疼痛能让Rooster不由自主地绷紧肌肉，警察们大声哄笑，这婊子夹得更起劲了。  
Rooster逐渐忘记了计数，他的脑子已经被高热糊成了一团，时间开始失去意义，他陷在原地重复同一个噩梦，有人堵着他的喉咙，有人在操他，越来越用力，越来越过头，Rooster靠着下身剧痛的程度判断体内的阴茎已经变成了两根，警察们本来还想将他弄成站立的姿势，把他抵在墙上干之类的，可Rooster一点力气也没有了，他的双腿止不住地发着抖，一旦松手就浑身瘫软地往下滑。  
Rooster觉得自己早该昏过去的，然而偏偏没有，他还是很痛，还在发热，还能感觉到阴茎在体内永无休止地抽插，一股又一股精液被灌到最深处，又因为猛烈的动作而不断溢出来，就像被过度使用的破损容器。  
Rooster在不同的手臂间被随意摆弄传递，这婊子松了，有人抱怨道，怎么回事？他平时可比这要带劲得多！可Rooster并没有听见，他被汗水、污血和精液所淹没，他的皮肤在灼烧，下身几乎失去知觉，有人在更用力地扯他的头发，冲着他露出来的脸上甩了几个耳光，还是没能让他重新打起精神。毫无反应的玩具让警察们逐渐失去了兴趣。  
Rooster没有注意到一切是什么时候结束的，当他再次清醒过来时，四周安静得吓人，他赤身裸体地躺在地上，涂抹在脸上的白浊已经渐渐干涸。  
他不再年轻了，Rooster的思维冷漠又迟缓地重新转动，提早十几年，他能够应付一整个包厢里嗑嗨了的黑帮成员，主动骑在那些意大利人的阴茎上呻吟，完事后还能悄悄顺走他们的钱包。看看现在，一场小规模的狂欢就让他精疲力尽。  
Rooster躺在地上大概有半个钟头，恢复了一点力气后，他在角落里找回了自己的衣服，整整齐齐，丝毫没有被戏剧性地扯碎，因为它们原本就是被主人自愿脱下来的。Rooster已经受过足够多的教训，他学会了在被一群找乐子的男人围住时将损失降到最小，也不要在被彻彻底底地操过一次后躺在地上昏睡过去，还指望自己能毫发无损地再次醒来。不，他已经为此吃过苦头了。  
尝试好几次之后，Rooster最终放弃了拉上裤链，他的手抖得厉害，整个拘留室仍旧在视线里天旋地转，他自暴自弃地靠坐在墙角裹紧黑皮衣，嘴里满是粘稠的甜腥味。  
当他再次抬头时，Turk，那个将他带回来的高个子警察正站在拘留室门口。从Rooster现在的角度，他看上去更加高大了，灯光自Turk背后打下来，大半个隔间，包括Rooster自己，都被笼罩在他的阴影里。  
隔着冰凉的白炽灯和灰墙，Rooster先开了口：  
“你要进来吗？”  
Turk明显地愣了愣，他甚至都没发现Rooster还清醒着：“不，我……不需要。”  
“哈。” Rooster笑了一声，“所以你喜欢看着？”  
不知道为什么，他本来已经被阴茎和精液给搅得一片空白的脑子里又有了点儿精神，准确来说，是一小撮生机勃勃的恼火，可仅剩的理智也在努力地将Rooster往回拽，这不明智，你不该再去惹怒一个新的警察，再给自己招来好一顿操，或者更糟，好一顿痛打。  
“我不知道你在说什么，” Turk一板一眼地回答道，他注意到了Rooster声音里的尖锐，和同事间的传言不同，Turk并不迟钝，“你有什么要告诉我的吗？”  
你有什么要报告的吗？面目模糊的警察按住Rooster的腰拼命耸动，你有什么不满意的？神父给你的教训太轻了，是不是？你这满嘴谎言的小婊子。  
那是来自很久以前的记忆，至少有二十多年，他还未成年，天真又愚蠢，在审讯室的金属桌子上边哭边签下撤销指控的文书，十六七岁的Rooster将名字写得乱七八糟，因为当地警长正在将他稚嫩的小屁股干得一片红肿，Rooster不得不用另一只手死死抓住桌角才能让自己不磕上尖锐的边缘。  
Rooster慢慢地捂住了脸，他今晚一定是太累了。  
“没有，没什么事。我自找的。”  
一阵沉默，然后是铁锁撞击的声音，Turk走了进来。  
没什么可怕的，Rooster对自己说，他一动不动，像一片死了多时的叶子。  
Turk像座塔楼似的逼近他，Rooster职业性地瞟了一眼对方皮带附近，那里毫无异样，于是他又继续往上看，在几乎无限遥远的高处看见Turk俯视他的眼睛。  
Rooster瑟缩了一下。  
“你看上去一团糟。” Turk用就事论事的语气说，“你需要医生。”  
Rooster张了张嘴，又重新闭上。他感觉自己正不由自主地往下滑，或许是因为Turk站得离他实在太近，近到他忍不住地向往后者的方向倒去。  
Turk也不需要他的回答。他只在Rooster身旁停留了几秒钟，接着又往后退一步。他抽出腰间的对讲机，冲着呲呲电流声说：“派两个人到拘留隔间来。”  
这是Rooster昏过去之前听到的最后一句话。


	4. 教父子同龄AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盛夏于湖边沉没

他们传言，Vito Corleone会答应Michael的任何要求。

这倒不是说人们对此有什么不满。Michael的名声在小意大利区是数得上的，他血统古老，经历却离奇，家庭正派，只是早年有点叛逆得过了头，他是老街区里边新生的黑山羊，年轻人因此聚拢在Michael周围，将他看作与众不同的首领。

也有人说，Vito只是看上了Michael所带来的机会，他比后者更早地拥有了属于自己的家族，是刚好踩在老一派和新时代交界线上的人物，Corleone的禁酒生意从布朗克斯区一路做到康尼岛码头上，意大利社区里只和同乡人交易的传统禁令已经显得有点过时了，Vito将Michael这个小教父捧在前头，正好可以让对方替他试试新一辈的态度。

无论如何，如今Michael家族的赌场事业总少不了Vito的影子。

Clemenza倒是亲眼见过Vito和Michael相识的情形：他们是在一次复活节派对上遇见的，Tessio指指钢琴旁边的黑人年轻人，向同伴介绍主家的小儿子，“大学生，” 他低声说，“战争英雄。” Tessio冲他和Vito眨眨眼睛，带着一种隐晦的轻蔑神色。

Vito默不作声地点点头，他看了那位青年一会儿，并没有说什么。照Clemenza的记忆，这两个人整场派对都没有说上话，Vito留在会客厅跟Michael的老父亲谈生意，等散场才离开，之后也不曾听过他提起那个名字，直到Michael父亲去世后，Vito莫名其妙地伸出援手，带着玫瑰花束在葬礼上旁观完整场封钉启灵，足足呆了三个多小时。

从那以后人人都知道，Vito，这个西西里来的孤儿，纽约名声最持重的年轻首领，和Michael结为了同盟。

一开始，这场合作并没有得到多少支持，Vito的朋友们都听说过Michael，他的故事算不上新鲜，每个家族里边都会诞生那么一两个反叛者，他们并非不够忠诚，或者不够聪明，可就是那份看不上老规矩的傲慢劲头让大家心生警惕，尤其是像Michael这样一名亲吻过美国国旗的退役军人，跟他做生意总令人心里觉得不大稳当。

Vito心平气和地坐在自家客厅里，让众人一一发表完了自己的疑虑，边听边点头，最后说：“我已经邀请了Michael来家里吃晚餐。”

Michael从前厅走进来时，餐桌上的男人们一面竭力地装作完全没有看见他，一面又忍不住地偷偷地投以余光，这名小军官身上的流言太多了，传说他为了应征入伍，在家里闹翻了天，气得自己的父亲从此不愿意跟他说话，还和自己的大哥打了一架，到他离开家的日子，连那可怜的老母亲也没有来送他。Clemenza本以为自己会遭遇一位强硬不羁的刺头，然而Michael将黑色外套搭在手臂上，很和气地向他笑了笑。

他冲人微笑时，好似寒冰乍破的安德里湖，眼睛微微弯起来，三月末的晨曦在涟漪中闪过一道苍白倒影。他的确是个怪家伙，Clemenza心想，但不是他们预期的那种怪。

Michael没有试图参与其他人的交谈，他身上有种属于上位者的安静，就算独自一人坐着，看上去也一点没有无所适从的意思，当Vito带着酒瓶在他身旁落座，Michael才朝他的方向约略侧身过去，自然而然地接过他手上的玻璃杯。

在场的人都感受到了他们这份旁若无人，Vito为Michael倒了半杯酒，Clemenza在心里说，看，这又逮住一个。Vito拥有一整套惹人倾倒的法子，无论他注视着谁，总是显得那么专心致志，仿佛你重要得可以坐上罗马皇帝的宝座。

Vito举起自己的酒杯，桌前的众人便趁机停下虚有其表交谈，他向大家介绍Michael，很亲切地将他称作“我的兄弟和朋友”，并宣布今后Corleone家族将成为后者名下赌场地唯一橄榄油供应商。

“威士忌味儿的橄榄油！” Clemenza趁机加了一句俏皮话，这些得意洋洋的无聊暗示他们永远也说不腻，其他人一同欢呼，Michael轻轻地环视众人一圈，也笑了笑。

真奇怪，按常理来说，你会觉得这个人高傲得有些讨厌，但Michael并没有带给他们这样的印象，或许是因为过于年轻的缘故，他就像是家里不太爱说话的那个小弟弟，大家一边粗声粗气地责怪他像个姑娘，一边又想要很亲热地揉一揉他的头。

如果Michael真是个姑娘的话，Clemenza准会说Vito已经被他给迷住了——Vito从来没被谁给迷住过，不过，要是世上竟可能有这么一回事，多半就是这幅情形。他偏过头同Michael轻声说话，脸上带着大概连自己也没有意识到的温和神气，即使他俩正谈论着关于合作的正事，这副关怀备至的模样也足够令人牙疼。

自那以后，Michael出入Vito住宅的频率渐渐高起来，Carmela在短时间内就掌握了他的喜好，每周都会为客人备上新鲜的番茄炸肉丸、鳄梨和正宗奶酪，Michael不太喝酒，也不怎么喝咖啡，必要的时候，他会向女主人要一杯茶。

早秋已经渐次降临纽约，也降临了Corleone家铺着格纹地毯的书房，这里的家具都是旧规格的手工样式，木制的五斗柜上只刷了一层清漆，昏黄的夕阳穿过落地窗落在上面，映出温吞古拙的浮光掠影，意大利人一百年前在地中海小岛上是如何生活的，一同原样复刻在这座曼哈顿的小小别墅里，Vito将手里的龙舌兰一饮而尽，正对Michael说：“你该喝一点酒，外面已经很冷了。”

Michael向后靠在主人家的高背椅里边，很有些敷衍地说：“我不喜欢喝酒。”

他还在战场上时倒是试过不少烈酒，几乎是被战友们胁迫着灌下去的，它能让你感觉不到寒冷，不再害怕，甚至听不见爆破在战壕上方的炮响，Michael被灌得晕头转向，也凭着这种种好处撑过了数场小规模战役，可惜等他彻底清醒过来之后，便决心与那终身难忘的宿醉痛苦就此道别。

Michael刚刚才喝了点Carmela煮的黑咖啡，现在竟然已经显出倦意，Vito家里总是比外面要暗上那么几度，台灯上罩着流苏灯罩，燃烧的火炉在墙纸上投下阴影，他每次走进来，都像是走进了一段被夕阳与时光浸透了的河流。

Vito坐在他对面的沙发椅里，作为西西里的男人，他算得上十分瘦削了，瘦削且苍白，和其他两百多磅的黑帮头目们比起来大相径庭，然而，在他身上有别的东西掩盖了这份异样，Michael专注地盯着Vito在灯影下显出些微棕色的眼珠，Vito任由他打量，一点也没有不耐烦的样子。

“Barzini家的人想要送我一箱德雷埃尔白兰地，” Michael漫不经心地说，“我说我不需要，他们不相信——他们看上去有点儿受冒犯。”

“Barzini？” Vito问。

“他的儿子，小Emilio。” Michael解释道，他说这话时，又像是被逗乐了。

Vito告诉他，这实在没有什么可担心的，即使传言中Barzini再小心眼，也不会为了这种琐事而发火，事实上，以Michael的脾气来说，离能惹恼Barzini的水平还差得远呢。

Michael松了松自己的领结，现在，他当真有点开始犯困：“我没有担心。——真的，小Emilio看起来是个可爱的小伙子。”

“继续这么说话，” Vito说，“你听上去已经差不多是个教父了。”

其他人以为在频繁的登门拜访中，必定有一个重要的阴谋正从Corleone家的书房里诞生，实际上，许多个下午都只是在这样的闲聊中消磨了过去，两个手握着大半个东海岸的家族首领在午后的沙发椅上用各式各样的话题打发手上的点心和时光，那些话不值得任何人听见，此后也不再被任何人所回忆，当这一天的夕阳渐渐沉没，他们几乎已忘记了刚刚过去的漫长下午都曾做过什么。

“留下来吃晚餐吗？” Vito问。

Michael点点头，沿着椅背又往下滑了一些。


End file.
